soulkingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Machoflex (Pokémon)
Machoflex is a Pure Fighting-Type Pokémon that's known as the Pro Wrestler Pokémon. Machoflex is the Evolved Form of Wrestleplex, starting at Level 24, and evolves into Champiolex after obtaining enough Toughness. Its Special Ability is Huge Power, which allows it to double its Attack. Biology Physical Appearance Machoflex is a reptilian and mostly humanoid Pokémon, similarly to the Pokémon, Machoke. In terms of height, it's about a foot taller than Machoke. Unlike its pre-evolved form, Machoflex appears to be somewhat more muscular in its physique and only a few parts of its body are colored cyan. Its eye color is red and its face is mostly colored white, excluding the snout, which is colored cyan. The white is supposed to resemble a wrestler's mask. It's snout appears to have changed significantly and slightly resembles a Tyrannosaurus Rex's jaw. It has two white spikes in a verticle row on its head, with the spike behind the first spike being slightly taller. Its hands are humanoid with short claws and are mostly colored navy blue, excluding the fingers which are colored cyan, and end in a jagged pattern at the mid-forearm, making them resemble fingerless gloves. It's arms are also colored white up to its biceps and end in a jagged pattern. The rest of its arms remain cyan. Most of its upper body is colored white while the rest of its upper body remains cyan, making it look like its wearing a tank top. It has navy blue markings which are supposed to resemble a pair of professional wrestling trunks. Its legs, down until its knees, are colored white and its feet are humanoid with short claws and are colored navy blue up until it ends at the knees and ends in a jagged pattern, making them resemble wrestling boots. It wears a belt that resembles a Machoke's belt and its retilian-like tail on its back side is a few inches longer than its pre-evolved form's, has two white spikes in a verticle row and slightly resembles a Tyrannosaurus Rex's tail. Special Abilities Behavior Machoflex is normally very boisterous Pokémon. Like its pre-evolved form and its evolved form, Machoflex enjoys working out and is commonly seen training physically as a result. It can be a little bit of a show-off, simply by flexing its own muscles towards people or Pokémon it likes, but it usually means well. Etymology Machoflex's name is a combination of the word "macho", referencing its more muscular physique and the word "flex", which references its occasional flexing. Diet Machoflex are lovers of spicy foods and love to eat anything that contains protein, such as meats. Popular Culture Machoflex is normally seen as the Emperios counterpart of the Pokémon, Machoke. Due to their love of physical training, Machoflex are normally used as personal trainers for those who enjoy training physically. In the Anime Game Data Pokédex Enteries ''Pokémon Light'' "Commonly considered as Machoke's Emperios counterpart, Machoflex can be a slight show-off to those it likes by flexing its muscles. It usually means well when it does this." ''Pokémon Darkness'' Trivia *Machoflex, its pre-evolved form and its evolved form is a Pokémon with a 100% gender ratio, which is being a male. Category:Pokémon Category:Pokémon Light & Darkness Category:Pokémon Light & Darkness Pokémon Category:Pure Type Pokémon Category:Fighting-Type Pokémon Category:Human-Like Egg Group